Turbomachinery components, such as blades and vanes, are difficult to inspect due to space restrictions. Current techniques for accessing and inspecting the blades and vanes include at least partially dismantling the turbomachinery. This can be time consuming and costly. Consequently, there is a need to provide more extensive and regular integrity assessments of the turbomachinery components that are affordable and feasible.